The Challeng, Date, AndThe Prank?
by Mina Arellano
Summary: When Aiko challenges Kouta in his best subject, he accepts and by raising the bet it leads to him playing a harmless prank, or so he thinks, but what he dose not relize is that he's acctually playing with Aiko's heart.
1. Chapter 1

Yo people I'm back but i have a new story i .got writers block on my last one :P. and i was looking at baka and test and reelised there arent many aikokouta fanfics! so now i will change part of that! anyhow here you go!

Aiko's POV

Our class REP, and I were told to go to class F and check on thier studies, to our suprize they weren't up to any walked to her love to tourture him for who knows what? as for me i was off to have fun with Muttsulini, but he no where to be found. So intead i walked to every one else.

"Hey guys, what are you guys up to today?" I cheered

"Hey Aiko, we're just playing BS" Himeji said.

"But sorry we don't know where Kouta is!" Minami shrugged as she placed her card down "8!"

I rolled my eyes "Well thats too bad, because yesterday i went to get new panties just for him to see" I chimed, I heard a choke and saw blood dripp out form one of the lockers, I walked over to it and giggled "Muttsulini, you know i was kidding...right?" i opened the door to see a pouting ninja pervert.

"O-ofcourse i knew that! I'm not inerested with anything that has to do with you!" he denyed. I offered him a hand , and pulleed him up from the small space, and grabbeed a hankiercheif from my pocket.

"If your not interested in me then one, why dose it bother you so much when some one mentions it? and two, explain this." i challenged. his facee turned bright red,"its the heat" he mummbles, hideyoshi put a hand on Muttsulinis shoulder,"well my friend, youll have to get over the heat, you we have Phys Ed next"

"Oh thats right we're doing Volley ball" Himeji groaned

"Great, Ive been waiting to finally beat Muttsulini at!" I grined at him.

" OOh sounds like a challenge" Yoshi hollered, " of course Minami wouldnt have any trouble with it..." Minami was over whelmed with joy" cause she dosen't have any boobs to weigh heer down" he finished. She imediatley crossed his legs and folded theem behind his back causing him to scream in pain.

"Well tsuchyia, you up for the challenge?" I grinned at him

"Okay why not , the loser does what the winner says"he grinned back. thats very unlike him, I thought. we turned back to every one else " Anyone wanna make bets?" Kouta was beggining to sound very cocky, not like him at all. In the all the girls ended up betting on me while all theguys bet on Muttsulini. Ididnt understand why he was so certain of himself, and he was suddenly up for a challenge from me. but hey its his loss, i thought. the bell rang for our next class Phys Ed.

SO THERE YOU HAVE IT!.! theres one chapter, so what are you waiting for LAY IT ON ME! your hating, your lovin, thoughht advice, constuctive critisims, and your ideas. just go easy on the hate. Im out PEACE, oh and i will continue my story NO MATTER WHAT! If you have an idea for this story PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

You People when I saw the reviews and how many people read it I was likw WOAH thats awesome guys! so I have more for you and here it is!

chapter two

Aiko's POV

Kouta and I walked to Phys Ed together pumped for our challenge, while every one began to make bets of their was girls vs guys, and just to make it more interesting the FFF arrived, to maintain "order"

"Death to the traitor!" the all moaned " Akihisa must take the charges of Kouta's crime" Sugawa finished

"WAIT WHAT? WHY ME!" Yoshi cried.

"you're expendable" Sugawa shrugged "Kouta however is not, he give us a new meaning of life"

"What do you mean Sugawa?" yoshi schreeched. Muttsulini pulled out his camera. While Yoshi continued to cry for mercy Muttsulini and I sliped away to PE. As we ran I felt completly sure of my self that I was going to win, he was getting it this time, the only thing was that Muttsulini was way more confident that he ever has, accepting a challenge from me wasnt in his nature to do anything startaling.

We had reach the locker room and Muttsulini and I were out of breath and very tiresome, but none of were giving up.

"Do you feel like giving and saving all this trouble?" he smirked

"Ha! not... a... chance" i said between breaths. He stepped closer and lowered his lips to my ear and I stiifened

"Good, I was hoping you would say so" he wispered. I felt my cheeks redden, when he stepped back, he had noticed and began to chuckle. 'Is he trying to psych me out is he serious?, No! He's not gonna win, not this time this match is mine!

Ok, i had to wrap up this chapter quickly cause i need to go to sleep so tomorrow I'll write the game and all the juicy bit,ha! See ya later and thank you guys who reading and love, you guys are da bomb!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back back with chapter 3, all i have to say is thankanda all of you who read. And as promised here is THE GAME!

AIKO'S POV

when i was in the locker room getting ready I thought about backing down, If Muttsulini was feeeling so sure of himself dose he have a hundred percent way to win? Na, he wouldn't but what would he make mee do if he won? I was gonna make him dress like a girl for a week! I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts. It was Minami's.

" You exited Aiko? you finally can show Kouta who's boss!" she cheered

" What? O-oh yeah, right" i closed my locker

" I can't wait to crush Aki" Minami threw her fist in the air "Hey,Aiko are you okay? You seem a bit out of it."

"Na I'm fine We'll take the guys down!" With that we left the locker rooms to meet our coach outside. He explained to us that the girls and boys were to get into groups of six, three boys and three girls. In my team we had me, Minami, Yuko, Sugawa, Hideyoshi, and the class D rep. On Muttsulini's team it was him, Akihisa, Yuji, Shouko, Miharu, and Himeji. The coach had us play tournaments, in the end it was mine and Muttsulini's teams at the top two teams.

"Hey Kudo! are you ready?" he smirked

"Yeah, I'm ready to win!" I shouted

"Alright, you two do you wanna play or talk"

"Lets play! first to 10 points wins!" Muttsulini declared

I served first, spinning the ball in my hand to get in the game. once the ball was over the net Miharu sent it back over with a bump, Yuko set the ball to Minami and she spiked it down and it hit Akihisa in the face giving them a point for unessasary roughness. As we got more into the game my team had gotten in the lead seven to four, but forsome reason Muttsulini, who did nothing for a majority of the game began getting more involved, acing serves, and spiking impossible balls, and before we knew it we had lost nine to ten. 'great what do I have to do now? I thought to myself. Thankfully Phys Ed was over and I ran to the locker rooms, avoiding Muttsulini. when I left for my class he was waiting for me outside 'Is it really that serious?'

"Alright what do i have to do?" I sighed. Might as well get it over with.

"Go out with me" he replied smugly. I stood there without saying a word

"Say what!?"

There you guys go ch 3 gtg updatee soon and comment, reveiw, tell me any ideas you have for this story. love all of you who have been reading. X3.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys after a dissapointing day of no onee updating their stories, i update! I'd like to do another POV but I guess it would be a major spoiler if i did it Kouta's pov so I'll do it later on in the story.

AIKO'S POV

"Say, Wha?" I stood there with my eyes opened wide and cheeks voilently blushing, and every one yelling. "SAY YES!" Which made me blush even more, it seemed Muttsulini was getting a kick out of it because this only spread a large grin across his face, how badly i wanted to smack it off.

"Well, I knew you liked me but i never thought I had this much of an effect on you" He laughed. I turned on my heels and walked off, causing every one to go back to thier bussines. "Aiko, wait" Tsuchiya called." I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or embarrass you like that back there" I continued walking.

"Don't worry Tsuchiya you didn't" I spoke with a casual tone.

"Wow you must be pissed, you never call me anything but Muttsulini" he winked

"What I cant call you by your last name now?"

"Yeah you can, but you only call me by my nickname and nothing else. So what time should I pick you up tomorrow?"

I turned on my heels to him and laughed "Who said I was gonna go out with you?" I turned around not looking where I was going and perpared for a painful impact, untill Muttsulini grabbed my arm and pulled my body close to his.

"Our deal remember loser does whatever the winner says" he wispered

I looked down the stairs hiding my embarassment "You should have just let me fall down the stairs " I grumbled

"Then who would be my date tomorrow?" he began to lean in close to my face, but I pushed myself away from him.

"Any other girl in this academy! why me I'll only make you bleed to dea... Wait a minute, you didnt bleed at all today? especially at PE "

"Maybe, I stopped being alittle perv and grew up for someone"

"I GIVE UP TSUCHIYA! I'll see you later"

Thankfully school ws over and I didn't have to deal with Muttsulini. I wondered does he really like me or is he trying to prove a point, as soon as i got home I relised I was suppose to ask Muttsulini if it was ok if stayed at his house , becuase my parents were working outside of the city. So I dressed into jeans and a light blue T-shirt, I walked to his house in 10 minutes, and knocked on the door, his mother answered

"Aiko, what are you doing here at 5 pm" Mrs. Tsuchiya asked

"I'm sorry i know this is sudden but, my parents are out of the city working and they wanted me to ask you if it was alright if i stayed over till they come back"

"Ofcourse you can stay here, but where are your change of clothes and everything?"I facepalmed my self " I'll send Kouta with you to get you stuff, Kouta would you come here please"

Muttsulini came to the door and she pushed him out of the house and once he saw me he grinned " Well you just cant seem to stay away from me can you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys , I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but I'm trying to finish my book and see if i can publish it ASAP, so i wont bee updating as often as i have been maybe like 2 or 3 times a week, and with that i give you chapter 5

AIKO'S POV

Muttsulini and i walked back to my house together to get my stuff. He walked right beside me, but he wasnt his cocky self now, he was back to normal.

"So why am I going to your house with you?" he asked

"I'm stayying at your house for the next few weeks" I mubbled

"don't you think were moving a little to fast wait till our date Aiko" and the smug Muttsulini was back.

"Did you just call me Aiko?"

"Yeah, dose that bother you?"

By now we had reached my house, and I walked up the stairs to my room with Tsuchiya following me, when we reached my room he stopped and walked over to my bed and threw himself on it as he waited for me to finish.

"Hey Muttsulini, lets go" he didn't respond "Hey, are you sleeping?" still no answer, "Kouta, get up!" I put my hands on his chest to try and shake him awake. "Muttsulini wake up we have to go" then out of nowhere i was pulled down and my head hit his chest.

"Sssh, give me five more minutes please" he wispered

"No, lets go I don't want your mom to worry that were out too late" I said " Now get up" I pushed my self away from him, only to be forced back down

"But Aiko it hasnt been five minutes"

" I told you to not to call me by my first name"

"But you just called me by mine so it's only fair"

"I was only trying to get you to wake up, let go of me!"

"Fine lets go, what happened to the Kudo that loved to flirt with me?" he winned

"I guess we sort of switched roles, and it wasn't flirting, teasing. Theres a huge difference"

When we got back to Muttsulini's house there was a note on the door for him and I

'Dear Kouta and Aiko,

We're sorry this is short notice but Kouta's father and I went to the movies and afterwards we are having dinner, so make yourselves whatever you want, and we'll be home around 11:00 pm. hav e fun you two.

love, mom'

"Hey Kudo, over here" Muttsulini called, i walked to find him his room.

"Whats up Muttsulini?"

"Put your stuff wherever you want, and when your done come down stairs to eat"and with that he left the room. I set my bag down next to his bed. I sat down with my head between my hand thinking about today's events. All i wanted was to have a friendly game of volley ball just for once crush him at one game, but he wanted to make it more 'interesting' and make it a bet, then ask me out and being so persistant about it, whats up with that?

"Hey Kudo dinner's ready!"

"I'm comming" I walked down stairs and into the kitchen to see Tsuchiya placing two plates of spagettie on opposite sides of the table.

"Hey are you just gonna stand or are you gonna eat?" he asked

" Na I was just wondering if you had any hidden candles, or rose pedals" I laughed and sat down "Muttsulini can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"When we made the bet why did you want to go out with me?"

He dropped his fork and when i giggled his face turned red. " Well I wanted to do something with you and I wasn't really sure how to ask you, or if you would want to go a-and..."

"Okay I get it if you still want we could go into town tomorrow and go I don't know see a movie or something"

"If you want to or not, you still have to go" he shrugged

We finished our food and went upstairs to turn in for the night.

"Kudo-" he began

"Muttsulini go ahead and call me Aiko"

"Aiko, you can have my bed while your staying here"

"But where will you sleep?"I ask

"Theres a matress under thee bad Ill sleeep on that. Good night" he smiled his voice was so gentle

"Good night... Kouta"

OK guys like i said before i wont be able to update as often because of my book , but I love all my reviewers you guys rock! :D


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys its been a while since I updated but here you are!

Kouta's POV

I woke up in the morning, to talk to Akihisa and Yuji. I picked up the phone down stairs and dialed Akihisa's number.

"Hey Aki, it's Kouta" I whispered

"Kouta! what going on? dose she like you yet? Did you kiss her?" he yelled

"Shhh shut it Yoshi! you dont want her to wake up! And i almost did yesterday"

"Wake up... Is Kudo at your house what, how did that happen, you were only suppose to get her to like you and kiss her!" It was Yuji.

" No, no guys you got it wrong, her parents are out of town and shes staying here for a few weeks"I explained. Yuji, Hideyoshi, Akihisa and I made a bet that if i got Aiko to like me, and if i won the guys would take over my chores, and i get three freebees when Mizuki offers us her cooking.

"Hey Kouta what are you gonna do if Aiko actually begins to like you?" Yuji pondered aloud.

"Relax, guys she dosent and wont when I tell her she'll think it's hysterical"

"But-"

"Got to go guys I'll remeber when I kiss her you take the picture and then we tell her" I rushed

Aiko came down stairs, in her PJs were only a long shirt that goes past her knees, and some shorts under(so i dont peek), and with her messy hair she actually looked cute.

"What are you looking at Muttsulini?" she yawned

"Uh nothing" I felt the heat rushing to my face, and something dripping down my face.

"Gues you still a little perv, Voyer" She giggled. She got napkin form the kitchen and whiped the blood away. I began to sweat and went to the bathroom to wash my face.'okay Kouta you can do this she only the girl who is more seadly to you than a speeding train' i thought. When i went down stairs I saw Aiko lying on the couch watching The Simpsons, and seeing her laugh was better than her almost killing me. when the comercials came on she noticed me.

" Hey Tsuchiya, are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come watch?"She asked. i didnt say anything, all i heard was a sigh and she got up and forced me to sit on the couch. We sat there till the show ended

"Hey we should get going if were gonna catch that movie" i said

"Awe man I said i was gonna go huh?" aiko complained

" Hey your the one who wanted to beat me so badly"

"yeah and I regret it, can't I do something else?" she begged

Ithought about it and there was only one way she would go"Well theres always this.." I leaned my face closer to her slowly to add more tension, she slid back.

"lemme get dressed and we go!" I laughed at how cooly shee played that.

OKAY so I dont think that was one of my best chapters but it'll get better on the date, i was also disapointed on how i only got one review, but like i said before IMMA WKEEP WRITIN THIS NO MATTER WHAT! kay bye see ya next time. and if you have any ideas just tell me in the reviews


	7. Chapter 7

hey peeps I'm back and heres the chapter you have been waitong for!

Kouta's POV

Today was the day that I was gonna get Aiko to like me and win the greatest bet ever made! I waited down stairs for her to get ready, and man it took a long time what is it with girls.

"Sorry for taking such along time" as she stepped down stairs it was at that moment that I discovered the question that all men had failed to uncover. she was wearing the dress i had got her reacently for her birthday, i was a short sleave light blue dress that fell just above her knees. "Do i look okay?" she asked, and as if she needed to, wait man your getting too involved just take her hand and lets go. "Hey Tsuchiya what are you staring at?"

"Y-your wearing the dress i got you" Those were the only words i managed to say

"Yeah i guess I am, are you gonnastand there all day or are we gonna go?" she giggled. I responded by putting my arm around her waist and walking us towards the door.

"So, since we took so long the only movies available is warm bodies and Texas Chainsaw"

Aiko gulpled and starred at the floor "I dont do scary movies sorry"

"Awe come on Aiko since when are you such a wimp?"

"when you left my birthday we dicided to watch a horror flick, and i scared the crap out of me" we stopped walking by now.

"Don't worry you have me so theres nothing to worry about, and I'll let you hold my hand if you want or maybe even sit on my lap..." I ws thinking of other ways to tease her, but it looked like i was doing my job right because she turned away form me so i wouldnt see her obvious blush..

"well if your sure, because you know I didnt want to make you wait any longer so I sorta forgot to put on some leggings..." she waited for the blood to explode from my nose butt strangley i felt nothing , but when she turned away i wiped my nose with the heinkerchief she gave me yesterday in class, to find blood smeared on it,

"AH HA! I knew it your still the same Muttsulini!" she teased

"W-Why d-dont you just call me by my first name? You did it last night"

"And?"

I didnt respond, I could think of a good answer.

"I kinda thought were close friends you know and I call you Aiko"

"How close? W-what do you mean by that?"Now was my chance, and i went for it, Iheld her waist and carressed her lips with mine.

Yuji and Akihisa jumped out form a bush and snapped a photo. "SUPRISE! kouta my man you win the bet!" we all smiled a vert confused Aiko.

"This.. was all a bet" her head dropped and she began to tremble "I should have known better" she turned and walked away and I turned her around by here shoulder and saw her eyes fillled with tears, and I relized what i had done. "KOUTA, YOU STUPID JERK!" That was the last thing she said to me before she ran off.

Awe no poor Aiko right? to be honest i was cryong a bit when i wrote this. well thanks to all the people who read this. and give any ideas you have i wanna hear them all! see ya soon


	8. Chapter 8

(I am too lazy to wwrite all the lyrics to apologie i had already done it and it was deleted 3X)

"AIKO!" I jumped, starteld by his sudden anger"Aiko please listen to me I am so sorry for stealing your first kiss" I looked back out my window

"You think it was because of that! you idiot thats not why I'm mad!"I yelled hiding my tears.

"then why are you upseat?" His voice was pleading for an answer.

"Kouta, I dont want to talk about this now please just leave me alone"I closed my window and collapsed on my bed ignoring the streams of tears falling onto my pillow. That jerk he made me think he returned my feelings but it was a stupid bet between the boys, atleast i could get minami, himeji, and shouko to give them punishment. But how will i deal with kouta?

Kouta's POV

To be honest I wasnt sorry for kissing Aiko she was my first to and because of the guys I lost her, and now i have a plan to win her back, and I'll have her back, I just hope it wont bite me in the butt later on.

Okay guys I know its been a while but i updated!so love the peeps who read and review! and if u have ideas please tell me! see ya soon X3PEACE!

And Im hearin' what you say

But i Just can't make a sound.

you tell me that you need me

The you go and cut me down...

But wait...

you tell me that your sorry,

Didn't think I'd turn around

And say...

Its too late to apologize

its too late...

I said it's toolate to apologize

It's too late.

yeah

I'd take another chance

Take a fall, take a shot for you,

I need you like a heart needs a beat

But it's nothing new. Yeah!

I loved you with a fire red,

Now it's turnin' blue

And you say...

Sorry like an angel

Heaven let me think was you...

But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize

It's too late...

I said It's too late to apologize

Its too late

Woah

I said it too late to apologize, yeah

I said it's too late to apologie, Yeah

I'm holdin' on your rope,

Got me ten feet off the ground

"AIKO!" I jumped from Kouta's yell "Please just listen to me! I'm so sorry for that stupid prank. It was meant as a joke and I never meant to steal your first kiss"I began to cry. Z He really dosen't get it dose he?' i thought

"That not why I'm mad you idiot!" I screamed so he wouldn't be able to tell I was crying.

"So why are you mad?"His voice was pleading for an answer

"Kouta just go, I don't wan to talk about it" i closed my windows and lied on my bed not able to stop the streams of tears flowing from my eyes

Kouta's POV

To be honest I wasn't sorry for stealing Aiko's first kiss, because it was also mine, and she dosent even like me, but I was gonna make her mine with a plan thats full proof! I was gonna win back Aiko's heart!

OK I know I havent updated in ssooooooooooo long but I will try to update way more often, and thank you for every one who reads this, yall da bomb digaddy! See ya soon oh and also ANY I DEAS U HAVE LEAVIN THE REVIEWS OR PM ME! no one done that so far! love yas see you soon X3PEACE

Hey guys so sorry i haven't updated in a while but I had a whole bunch of geometry test and my team had won SD championdships last month and we celebrated! But you dont care 'bout that now do ya? So here's chapter 8!

Aiko's POV

"KOUTA YOU STUPID JERK!" I ran off with tears spraying out of my eyes, and not caring if my words were too harsh.

"Aiko wait!" Kouta called. But I didn't look back all he was gonna say that he thinks I'm over reacting.

Why did he have to do that to me i planned on a great few weeks messing around with Kouta, but he had to do that stupid bet with those two. I began to walk to my own house I didn't feel like being anywhere near Tsuchiya. when i got home it was past noon around Three-Thirty. I walked up stairs to my room, and fell face first on my bed. I didn't bother with eating I felt like there was ball bouncing around in my stomatch. Around 9 pm i had already taken a shower to calm me down but tears still managed to escape my eyes. I lied down on my bed andi heard tapping on my windowI tried to ignore it but the annoying tapping continued. After a minute or so I had enough. I grabbed my base ball bat ready incase someone would try to break in. When I opened the window I saw nothing at first, so I decided to close the window and ignore what had happened. But a wispered stopped me.

"Pst! Aiko" A shadow came from behind the tree in the back yard.

"Who's there? show yourself, Now!" I yelled. from out of the shadows Kouta walked into the light. I felt anger boil inside of me, and an aweful pit in my stomatch."What do you want Kouta?" I felt tears prying out but i held them back. "I dont feel like talking now, so just leave" I didnt want Kouta to see me like this.

"I know. Aiko I'm sorry it was all suppose to be a friendly bet to get you to go out with me, and then Akihisa and Yuji wanted to raise it for me to kiss you, at first i didnt wanto but it sort of became a game that got out hand. So please let me take you out again for real this time, to make it u-"

I interupted him by laughing

"What so funny?" he asked

" Why would you think i would go out with you after what you did to me! you stole my first kiss! tricked me into thinking you actually cared for me! I can't belived I lov-" I threw my hands over my mouth and stepped back into my room and fell back onto my bed

"Aiko wait I'm sorry i did that truly I am and you have every right to be upseat with m-"

I shut his words out by turning up my stereo and the perfect song came on and i began to sing along.

I'm holding on a rope got me ten feet off the ground


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys Mina ius back! and yes that is my name... well nickname, anyways I am sorry for the confusing chapter her is the rea! chapter 8!

Aiko's POV

"KOUTA YOU STUPID JERK!" I ran off with tears spraying out of my eyes. I can't belive Kouta would do that to me and think it was alright!

"Aiko please, wait!" I ignored Kouta and continued running, "Aiko stop" I felt his hand cling to my wrist. " AIKO! aleast watch whhere your going" Kouta panted. I pushed him back and continued to run.

By the time I was it was past noon, and I didn't bother with eating i only felt like I would puke. I didn't know what to do I was angry, but also hurt, at least i could get Shouko to punish Sakamoto, and Mizuki and Minami can get Akihisa for me. I fell face first on my bed drifting to sleep...

'aiko your a fool'

'W-who said that?" i ask nervous

'Some one who want you gone!'

"Why? what did i ever do to you?"

'Wow and i thought I was the idiot"

I could see nothing but fog surrounding me and I stood for a while hearing nothing but silence.

'Poor little Aiko why would you ever think your good enought for kouta?"

"what do you mean?"

'why you know exactly what I mean, sure your smart athletic and pretty but no matter what you do Kouta will only think of you as his friend and nothing more your nothing special to him!' the voice laughed

"who are you show your self! why are you doing this to me?"

Afigure began to imerge from the fog it was about my height,

" come closer" i commanded

the person did, and it was out of the fog and i wasnt surprised, it was me.

'awe come on Aiko you have to glad to see me! I'm you'

"why should I when your the voice telling me that even if you are me"

the other me just laughed 'Youre right I am not you, I'm Ling the girl kouta will love, and not you sorry girl but like i said youre not good enough'

I woke up to hear tapping against my window. when I opened it at first I saw nothing and I stepped back enjoying the breeze.

"Pst, Aiko I'm down here" I frose at the window, as Kouta step from behindthe tree.

"whay are you here Tsuchiya?"I spat his name hoping it would insult him. and he flinched

"Aiko, please it's Kouta and I need you to listen" he pleaded

"I cant wait to hear it"

"Aiko Kudo, i and very sorry for what happened i didnt mean to get you to like me, and then surprise you like that, can we just forget this and just let it go?"

'why that stupid jerk thats not how it is at all!' i thought to my self.

Ishook my head and fell face first on my bed, turned on the radio and the perfect song came on, Apologize by One republic

"Aiko" Kouta called but i ignored him and sang along with the chourus

Its too lote to apologize

Its too late to apologize yeah

I felt a bit better, then a warm hand starteld me and turned to be face to face with Tsuchyia. and I only glared at him.

"Aiko I know youre angry and you have right to be, i stole your first kiss"

"you Baka! thats not why Im angry and get out of my house!"

"then why are you angry?" his voice was pleading for an answer.

"Please not now I dont want to talk about it" I felt my tears trying to escape and when I turned around Kouta was gone, and i closed the window.

Kouta'- POV

To be honest i wasnt sorry for kissing Aiko it was my first kiss too, and I was gonna win her heart back no matter what and i had a perfect plan... I just hope it wont come back to bit me in the but.

Okay so i know i havent updated in so long but ive had the pre CHASEE to study for oooh fun, but i finally got it up and done, thank you for your patience and for the comments you bring, if you have an idea for me leave it in the review or pm me okay see you soon X3


	10. Chapter 10

Aiko and kouta part 10

Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated in like forever I have had piles of hw and my book isnt gonna write itself XD and belive me its way better than the stuff I am writing now. But who cares? Hahaha now it's time for the next chapter!

Kouta's POV

It had been only a day since Aiko has spoken to me about the kiss and I had a fool proof plan for it to work. Iron man had left us to work for the day and I talked to Akihisa and Yuji about it.  
"How exactly is that new plan of yours is going to get Aiko back for you?" Yuji questioned.

"It simple man" the two tilted their heads to the side in confusion. I let out a heavy sigh "It's called a little thing I like to call jelousy"

"But how are your planning on doing that?" Yuji pondered

"Well theres that girl in class C who charges for pranks and stuff, she once acted as 5 guys' girlfriend in one day" I explained.

"Oh yeah whats her name again?" Aki asked

"Ling Nakamura" I said.

"Im not so sure about this" declared Hideyoshi.

"Hey don't worry about it, I got it in the bag" I smirked.

Just then Shimada, Himeji, and Kirishima came towards us.

Akihisa stood "Hey girls whats up?" He asked

"How could you Aki? What would possses you to do such a thing?" Both Shimada and Himeji shouted

"Yuji, why would u do that? You of all people should know better. Now you will pay" Kirishima's eyes glowed with anger although was normal as always. The Yuji and Akihisa both coward with fear.

"Shouko...w-why I-i dont know w-what you-" Yuji stammered.

"YUJI YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Every one in the room turned even the girls were shaken by Shouko's sudden out burst, as soon as she cleared her throat everyone went back to their bussiness. "Yuji, my friend was played and they were three of the friends that she trusted!" I slid past the girls in to the hall.

"She's right you know" a voice called.

I turned around seeing nothing, "Who's there, what do you mean by that?" I said

"Chill out I'm not here for any wars" a figure appeared from the corner

"Hideyoshi?" I asked

"No you idiot" Yuko stepped out with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Because a friend of mine is hurt, and now your stupid little bet/prank is getting you into trouble. Stop while your ahead" she looked up, her glare sent chills up my spine. She turned to walk away.

"Wait I never meant to hurt her" I attempted to convince some one I was innocent.

"Then what were you trying to do?" She asked

"I was trying...t-t-t-to uhh..." I couldnt find the words. "I r-really was trying to have a date with Aiko, but it went horribly wrong"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I want to make it right"

"Then why are you talking to me about it, talk to her" she faced me and smiled. She never smiles. "Go find you idiot...before I destroy you"

"Kouta.." I froze in place terrified when i heard those voices. "You have betrayed us, first you go on a date with Aiko Kudo, you hurt her, and now u want to go find her, that is punishable for 3 deaths" The FFF moaned.

I ran for my life it was a good thing I was fast and sneaky. Some how I ended up on the roof out of breath. When I looked up I saw the green haired girl I was looking for. She was sitting on the rail her feet dangling over the edge. Was she gonna jump? I relaxed when she swung her legs over the railing, but when Aiko saw me she stopped and steped back and fell.

_

Gasp suspense, I hope this was better written that my other chapters ive decided to put ling in later on in the story soooooo I was delayed from righting this, and if there any negative comments...BRING IT ON... like I said I dont care, and im gonna write more! Muwahahahahah XD. Yeah im a maniac haha. But if you have any characters you want me to use put their name, personality, class year and best trait. And give me any ideas you got... I will update soon bye X3


	11. Chapter 11

Hey peeps im back did ya miss me? XD anyways im on vaction so now i got time to update.

_

Aiko's POV

As soon I saw Kouta my first instinct was to run away as much as I could, but instead I took two steps backwards and felt the railing hit my legs and then the floor was gone.

Kouta's POV

"AIKO!" I ran to the edge, and saw her fall into the tree but she didnt land on the ground. I let out a heavy sigh and swung my self over the railing. I held on the branch looking for her. "Aiko where are you" I mummbled. When I found her she was knocked out and lying on a branch.  
"Kouta what are you doing there?" Akihisa asked  
"Akihisa call the ambulance!" I yelled. Sweat was beating down my forehead as I carefully climbed down.  
"Why what happend Kouta?" He asked.  
"Because some ones hurt!" I gritted through my teeth.  
"Who?" He questioned.  
"Yuji!" I called.  
"What?" Yuji looked out the window. I was now on the same branch as Aiko was and it was about to snap.  
"Call for a hospital this idiot is too stupid to listen!" I yelled. I picked Aiko up gently cradeling her in my arms, 'how could this happen? All I wanted was only to talk to her'  
"Oh Aiko, please be okay" I wispered into her hair. I held her closed to me as i stepped onto another branch, but the one we were on gave way. I heard multiple voices calling for us as we fell I landed flat on my back  
"Oh my gosh what happened?" A girl asked.  
"What happened to Aiko?" Yuko growled.  
"I hope their okay" Akihisa said.  
"Of course their not!" Yelled Minami.  
"The ambulance is on their way here" Yuji yelled. "Give them some room, no one move them they could both have a cuncussion" He warned. I opened my eyes and gasped. I looked at Aiko who seemd to be sleeping. I sat up and held her head.  
"Aiko, I'm so sorry" I wispered.  
"Kouta?" She opened her eyes for a short ammount of time. "Kouta it hurts...M-my arm"  
"Its okay Aiko im here dont move." I ripped a piece of my jacket and tied a sling for her arm.  
"Thank you Kouta" she smiled and suddenly fell asleep.

When we were on our way to the hospital it was me Akihisa, Minami, Himeji, Yuji, Yuko, Shouko, and Hideyoshi. They were all sitting in the front and I was with Aiko not letting go of her hand. She gasped and opened her eyes, she was fully awake now. She wanted to sit up but I told her to wait untill we where there. While we were in the waiting room i could stop moving and pacing.  
"Calm down Kouta" Minami said.  
"Yeah Aiko's gonna be okay" Hideyoshi assured. Suddenly a nurse came in.  
"Only one vistor can be alowed for today, and some one has to stay with her for a few nights"  
"Kouta will" every one shouted be fore shoving me foward.  
"Are you apart of her family?" The nurse asked.  
"No but her parents are out of town and shes staying at my house, our families are close" i explained.  
"Very well then come on" she sighed.  
"See you guys later"  
"You can all come and check on her tomorrow" the nurse in formed. When wee walked in I saw Aiko, her head was wrapped in a bandage and her arm had a proper sling. I ran over to her bed and hugged her.  
"Aiko thank goodness your alright" I cried. She didnt move.  
"Im sorry, who are you?"

Don don don! I decided to put the amnesia thing in this story from AIKO LOST HER MIND, I couldnt really do any thing else with that story, soooo yup XD anyways thank you to all the great review hope to hear from you soon -Mina X3


End file.
